Hall of Justice
| owner = | ownertable = }} | staff = Soman Galt 1467 DR–present | stafftable = | occupants = Mintarn Mercenaries, Priests of Torm and Tyr | services = | worship = Tyr | pipes = | tankards = | coins = | daggers = | quality = | price = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = | locations = | organizations = | source = Neverwinter Campaign Setting | page = 140-141 }} The Hall of Justice was the temple of Tyr in the city of Neverwinter. Location The Hall of Justice was located on a cliff overlooking the Sea of Swords on the north bank of the Neverwinter River near its mouth. It was directly across the Sleeping Dragon Bridge from Castle Never. Before the Ruining of 1451 DR, the Hall of Justice was located in the City Core, and after the rebuilding efforts of the late years of the 1470s DR decade, it was located in the Protector's Enclave. Structure The church was built from stone, iron, and wood and was beautiful to look upon. It was a grand building that could comfortably accommodate giants and in its great hall, there was space enough for dragons to rest. Interior The church was mildly decorated, with several rooms for daily routines and worship. The high priest had his own apartment in the temple. Activities In 1368 DR, the Hall of Justice was presided over by Judge Oleff Uskar, ably assisted by Prior Hlam. Judge Uskar presided over the city's low justice—legal proceedings for citizens not of noble birth or accused of high crimes—while Hlam trained acolytes of Tyr in the meaning of justice and the martial arts. History The Wailing Death During the Wailing Death of 1372 DR, the Hall was used as a base from which the search for the Waterdhavian creatures was launched as well as a sanatorium for plague victims. Judge Oleff also coordinated his search for the tomb of Halueth Never from the temple. Once Neverwinter had been rebuilt after the war with Luskan, the Hall of Justice was re-established. It was the place where prospective disciples of Tyr could join, if they met the requirements. The Kalach-Cha could have requested Khelgar Ironfist to become a monk. Hlam would ask Khelgar to find the reason for why he fought, to reconcile with those he had hurt. and to see all people equally. Once all these things had been completed, Khelgar could join as a monk. When the Kalach-Cha proved themself innocent at the court after being accused of killing the villagers of Ember, Torio asked for a trial by battle. The Kalach-Cha was asked to come to the Hall, where Hlam would take them to a room for meditation before the battle. During the time, the Kalach-Cha's companions could visit them. Post-Spellplague When Tyr gave up his divinity to Torm, the residents of Neverwinter refused to rededicate the temple, and so the Tyrran faith remained strong in Neverwinter even after the death of the god himself. After the Ruining, the Hall of Justice was one of the few buildings left almost untouched by the cataclysm. Dagult Neverember chose the Hall of Justice to be his seat of government when he arrived in the city in 1467 DR, taking the high priest's apartments for his office and quarters. He also sponsored priests of Torm to worship in the building due to the similarity of their religious rituals to those of the old Tyrran ones. Around 1489 DR, when followers of Tyr went to Neverwinter to restore the temple of their god, Neverember gladly returned to them the Hall of Justice and moved into a private villa. This action made him even more worthy of a leader in the eyes of the Neverwintans. Trivia After Dagult Neverember installed himself in the Hall of Justice, his detractors, specially the Nashers, began to call the temple "the Hall of Never-Justice". Appendix Appearances ;Video games: *''Neverwinter Nights 2'' Gallery Church of Tyr map.jpg|Map of the interior of the Church of Tyr from Neverwinter Nights 2. Church of Tyr.jpg|The Church of Tyr as seen in Neverwinter Nights 2 NWHallofJustice.jpg|The Hall of Justice as seen in Dungeons and Dragons: Neverwinter. References Category:Temples Category:Temples to Tyr Category:Locations in the City Core (Neverwinter) Category:Locations in the Protector's Enclave Category:Locations in Neverwinter Category:Locations on the Sword Coast North Category:Locations in Northwest Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations